Chaos Champion
by RileyViolentGirl
Summary: My name is Shira Talia Jackson. I was found by Chaos on the street fighting monsters. Now, I save demigods, b.ring them to camp or the hunters.One day, I will be revealed to the world. That day will be the start of my "interesting" life
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Shira Talia Jackson. I have been shifted from one orphanage to another. Why? Good question, cause **I** keep destroying it. After a month of switching orphanages, I quit. That night I ran away from Funny High Orphanage. Lets say life after that wasn't pleasent. Monster attacks thrice a day, call me an unlucky one*sigh*. I was fighting a pack of fiesty hellhounds when Chaos found me on the streets, he became my patron. don't ask me why is he wandering on the streets when he have a home on another dimension to live in, I don't know. He told me all about the Greek Gods and how **I **am a **daughter of freakin' Poseidon! **At first, I thought he was hallucinating until I became his champion **and** have freaking **awesome **powers.

I train with Chaos for a year or so, for both weapon skills and control over powers which is a lot of them. Then I went down to earth to help demigods in need. My patron gave me anything I need, from a map indicating demigods' whereabouts to a pair of weird coins that can change into any weapon imaginable. When I need other stuff, my patron will make it appear out of thin air.

He told me about the Romans too, how I am suppose to bring demigods to the Wolf House for Lupa. I always avoid to have contact with anyone other than the demigods that I saved cause they needed a big sister figure in thier life. Why? Cause I want **noone** asking any personal questions nor a god/goddess asking me why I am doing this ( mainly Artemis ).

I also enjoyed my free time by finding monsters to kill. Keyword: **FINDING**. Y'see, monsters don't actually pick up my scent cause my enchanted hoodie covers it. So I mainly follow the hunters of Artemis when they go hunting. It **IS** quite funny to look at their reactions when someone " steal their kill " especially the goddess Artemis. That was before starting using my **own **tracking powers for bigger monster packs.

Chaos **ALSO** told me that I will be revealed when the time is right, that I can find my parents and siblings. That I hope will never happen eventhough I would love to find my parents and my siblings. But my reveal was quicker than you can say "Di immotales". That time will the starting of my "interesting" life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassia, Cassia, where are you, you little bastard?!" A man called out. I was disgusted by the foul smell of alcohol. A little shadow caught my eyes. A figure was hiding behind a tree, bruised and battered.I let out a low growl. This male would not know what hit him. I stalked to the door and knocked.

"Coming..." Once he opened the door, i sent my fist flying straight at his face. I willed his blood to heat up. Screams of agony filled the air. Suddenly the screams stopped and the man dropped down dead." Drop dead gorgeous." I spat at the man. Practical me, cracking jokes after committing murder.

"Cassia, where are you? You are safe now. Come out." A shivering figure walk out of a shadow. I winced at her sight. "W...Who are you?" She asked. I beckoned her to sit down. "Hold with the questions, young lady." I put my hands out willing her wounds and scars to disappear before asking:" Are you hungry?" She nodded her head while holding her grumbling stomach."I am gonna make you a meal ,Kay?" She hesitated, but gave in." A bowl of noodles please." I summoned a bowl of warm noodles for her. While she ate the noodles, I introduced myself.

" My name is Shira. I was sent by your mother, a goddess to bring you to your aunt, a goddess who dedicates her life to help girls that hate or are afraid of men, okay?" She took it quite well, of course, what do you expect from a brainy daughter of Athena? As it is getting late, I made camp in her house. Cassia had opened up to me. She told me about her life, how her father abused her and talk about her like she was the worst thing that happened to him.

After she fell asleep, Chaos came into dream to talk to me. All was normal until he told me something unbelievable:" Shira, do you now you are the blessed one?" To say I was shock was an understatement." But, impossible, the blessed one's powers only unlock when they turn 15." I could believe I am the blessed one for I have all the Olympian's powers, Plus some primordial's blessing but I am only f**king 13, and my powers are stronger than the blessed one. Unless...

"You unlock my powers earlier, and blessed them?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes." Chaos praised." Quick thinking. Now is the time I leave you here, but I will help you on Olympus. Bye."

I silently cursed under my breath. Why am I the blessed one? Still thinking, I went to sleep ,hoping tomorrow's "delivery" will be as nice as the last.


End file.
